


Autumn Foliage

by atypicalenthusiast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sacredshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalenthusiast/pseuds/atypicalenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how far his journey took him, Eusine knew he would always be with Morty to enjoy life's simplest pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Foliage

Autumn Foliage

Series: Pokemon Games; Pokemon Special (Adventures)

Ship: Sacredshipping (Eusine X Morty)

Rating: Mature

Story Summary: No matter how far his journey took him, Eusine knew he would always be with Morty to enjoy life's simplest pleasures.

The sun was descending on a rather windy, gray October afternoon and Morty continued to wait. He had been waiting for many an hour and his patience was wearing thin. Sure, he wasn't supposed to be meeting with Eusine until nightfall, but the blond figured he'd wander about the Bellchime Trail just in case his partner was early. Much to his dismay, it appeared that Eusine would be arriving on time. That meant Morty had about a half an hour to occupy himself.

“I'll meet you there,” were Eusine's exact words. They remained fresh in Morty's mind and he could almost hear Eusine's voice ringing in his ears when he recalled the last time they spoke. Sometimes, Morty was lonely. Yes; he had no problem admitting that fact. Eusine was always on his own journey, searching for the legendary beast many knew as 'Suicune.' He never stayed in one area for long, but he would always return to Ecruteak City for Morty. Those visits were all the blond looked forward to as of late. When Eusine wasn't with him, he pretty much had nobody other than his Ghost-Type Pokemon and, though they could communicate through actions, they couldn't speak to him or do the things Eusine did...

Morty began counting leaves as they fell from the surrounding trees like grains of sand in an hourglass. One, two, three... They fell with grace to the cold earth, and, though they were dead, they were beautiful in their own unforgettable way. Morty never grew tired of the scenery in Ecruteak and, upon noticing the spectacle above him, he realized that Eusine picked the perfect night to visit. The color in the sky had drained quickly and a harvest moon now hung in the sky like a glowing ornament. He simply couldn't wait to see how it would illuminate his partner's skin once they were standing under it together. Such a though had Morty grinning so goofily at himself.

“What's with the smile?” A familiar voice rung out, bringing all silence to an end. It caused the blond to tear his line-of-view away from the moon and meet the azure eyes of the one person he'd been waiting to see. 

Morty's grin grew wider and a faint tinge of red spread across his cheeks. What a pleasant surprise! “Eusine?” He found himself being pulled into the arms of the brunette and he was instantly at peace. The loneliness he harbored and the worry he felt when Eusine wasn't around vanished. All he could focus on now was how warm the young man made him. “I missed you...” 

Times like these had Eusine wondering why he even bothered to chase after Suicune. He felt a pang of guilt as Morty buried his nose lovingly into the crook of his neck. Eusine had no idea why Morty continued to wait for him, but he was glad the blond did. One day, he was sure he'd finally encounter Suicune and be free to stay in Ecruteak. He wanted nothing more than that. “I missed you, too,” he whispered, running a hand up Morty's back. He slowly inhaled the clean scent of his partner's hair and smiled to himself. He was so lucky. 

“You know,” the blond began, pulling away just to lock eyes with Eusine once more, “I've been waiting here since noon.” His little grin twisted into a smirk when Eusine reacted to such a blunt remark.

“I arrived as quickly as I could! I really did try to hurry,” the Suicune-hunter exclaimed, worried that Morty was upset with him. He had all the right to be, taking into consideration that the brunette shouldn't have been absent in the first place.

Morty leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Eusine's lips before reassuring him with his own words. “It's okay. I'm happy you're here, now. I had nothing to do but wait and I was ready to see you,” he stated, loving how the evening's natural lighting caused Eusine's face to radiate. No additional statements were exchanged as Morty received a kiss from Eusine in return. It had been too long since they had this kind of contact. He could tell that the Suicune-hunter agreed once their innocent kiss transitioned into a shameless exchange of saliva.

Eusine couldn't contain himself. He parted his lips to brush an eager tongue against Morty's bottom lip before sneaking it into the blond's mouth. As if they were driven by pure instinct, Eusine's hands took hold of Morty's hips so that they could pull the young man closer to him. Any visible gaps between the two ceased to exist and small, hushed gasps began to fill the air. 

A sense of pure elation overcame Morty and he remembered just how alive he felt with Eusine. As their tongues danced together, not having to fight for dominance, he felt that familiar heat rise within him. He wanted to savor every inch of the Suicune-hunter before his dream called him away from Ecruteak City. He wanted a memory that would keep him satisfied until Eusine's next return.

When the kiss came to it's inevitable end, Eusine turned his attention to Morty's neck, which was hidden beneath the thick scarf he wore regularly. Within a matter of seconds, the accessory was loosened and Eusine's warm lips pressed against his blond lover's pale skin. He licked and nipped softly in all of the right places, causing Morty to let out a shy moan of approval. The fact that Eusine didn't stop implied that he wanted to hear much more from the young man.

“Should we head back to the house?” Morty's question held an evident trace of uncertainty. He didn't know if he wanted to hurry home or stay on the trail during such a flawless night. He figured he'd let Eusine decide.

The brunette smiled after giving Morty's neck one final kiss. “Let's stay out here,” he suggested, a look of excitement in his clear, blue eyes. “Nobody's around and I want us to enjoy the scenery together.” The expression on his face instantly brought a grin to Morty's delicate features and he took the opportunity to move his hands upward. Carefully, he guided them under the young man's black sweater from where they were previously resting on his hips. 

“Eusine...” whispered Morty, not to catch the Suicune-hunter's attention, but rather to encourage him to proceed. He lightly gripped the young man's shoulders and buried his fingertips in that signature white cloak he always wore, steadying himself better. Shivers traveled up his spine at the sensation he was being given and he squeezed his eyes shut when a thumb ran across his left nipple. The feeling of kisses returned to his exposed neck as he continued to let his partner take the lead. It was no secret that Morty loved to be touched by him.

Not many people knew Eusine, but those who did were well aware of the young man's lack of patience when it came to something he knew he wanted. Morty wasn't surprised at all when one of the hands under his sweater made abrupt contact with a certain area located much lower than anything chest-level. He could almost read Eusine's mind after such a gesture and did nothing to stop the brunette as he caressed the growing bulge that was hidden beneath a pair of spotless, white pants.

Their actions eventually led them to strip away any article of clothing that seemed obstructive; thankfully, Morty had no qualms about getting those pants of his dirty. Knowing that the moon was their only witness gave them peace of mind, so they could be as bold as they desired. Nobody in the entire city would ever realize what was going on. They could get completely lost in one another without a single worry and that fact alone seemed as beautiful as the love they shared.

Morty's knees never felt more weak than they did when Eusine knelt in front of him to tease the tip of his cock. Slowly and agonizingly did the brunette let his tongue glide over it before deciding to take the whole thing into his mouth. Without warning, Morty's jaw went slack and his lips parted to release a sigh. His fingers wove themselves into Eusine's pushed-back hair as the Suicune-hunter reached around to briefly cup his ass. 

While working Morty's cock in and out of his mouth, Eusine inched a finger toward the young man's entrance and traced it gently. Doing so was his way of silently asking for permission to take him further. He and Morty had gone the distance many times before, but he still felt he needed to be given some sort of consent before any preparation was to occur. He wanted Morty to be entirely at ease. Things simply wouldn't feel right if the blond wasn't.

“G-go ahead,” Morty stuttered. His body was on fire and he was growing impatient. The air hit his wet erection as Eusine freed it to insert the aforementioned finger into his mouth instead. Morty's eyes refused to leave Eusine until the young man managed to coat it and an additional digit in a generous amount of saliva. He was always amazed by how the Suicune-hunter could make such a simple task look so appealing. Such a sight had him feeling even hotter, if that was even possible.

Within a matter of seconds, Eusine managed to maneuver Morty against a tree for support as he positioned himself behind his gorgeous lover. He cautiously rubbed his two slick fingers against the blond's hole, easing one in to prepare his partner at an unhurried pace. It didn't take long until Morty was ready for the second digit. Once they were both comfortably inside him, Eusine made sure to move his fingers around in order to stretch the young man as well as possible. With a smirk, he curled them just right and pressed them against Morty's prostate. Stimulating that particular spot caused the blond to let out a delicious gasp. It was like music to Eusine's ears and, suddenly, he couldn't wait any longer.

Hastily, the Suicune-hunter removed his fingers from Morty and spit into his palm, spreading the natural lubricant onto his attention-hungry cock. He rubbed the head of it against his partner's orifice, working it in until he was able to sink every inch of it into the young man without causing a lot of unnecessary pain. Eusine took a moment to pause after that, allowing Morty to adjust to the intrusion. “You're so tight,” he whispered almost breathlessly.

Morty responded with an unsteady chuckle, digging his nails into the tree he was facing. “What if I'm only like that because you're big?” 

“Who knows?” asked Eusine, closing their exchange of dialogue with a short laugh. He placed one hand on Morty's side and grasped the blond's cock with the other as he steadily began to rock his hips. In time with his movements, he pumped Morty slowly, eliciting small moans from his partner. 

With bodies joined, they both felt themselves gradually slip away as the next few instants elapsed before them. It was as if nothing else existed in the world apart from the closeness they shared. Reality was a thing of the past and the real world seemed like a far-away land when they were drowning in each other like this. This was a bond unlike any other; they moved together, panted together, and their hearts beat as one. Pure, it was, and they shared it with nobody else. It was nothing short of sacred.

“A-ahh,” gasped Morty, the walls of his entrance tightening around Eusine's cock as it thrust into him over and over. With eyes sealed shut, he widened the gap between his already well-spread legs and lifted his rear a little higher in order to offer the young man behind him better access. Waves of pleasure pulsated throughout his entire body, causing him to feel impossibly weak and fragile under Eusine's care. It was amazing, really, the way his lover could do this to him. He felt high, like he was floating in air, and he didn't want to come down any time soon. Morty wanted to stay in such a state for as long as possible, with Eusine buried deep inside of him, caressing him in ways that no other person could.

Neither of the lovers could remember when it happened, but Eusine unconsciously altered their position and moved Morty onto a cushioned pile of leaves beside the tree they were previously against. Eusine now faced the whimpering blond as they continued to writhe against one another, the scent of the autumn foliage collecting on their sweat-glossed bodies. The rate at which Eusine pumped Morty's shaft increased and the Suicune-hunter lifted his partner's thin legs over his shoulders so that he couldn't possibly miss that winning spot. He could tell by the sound of Morty's rugged breathing that he was nearing the edge. Eusine wanted make sure that, when the time arrived, they dove into ecstasy together.

“Nnn... Eusine,” Morty groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around the young man's neck. “Don't stop. Please don't stop,” he begged, clinging to him. He was growing dangerously close to his release and he was torn between succumbing to it or putting it off so he could squirm under his lover for an additional amount of time. Sure, he was eager to experience a warm, sticky climax, but he didn't want to loosen his grip on Eusine quite yet. He had missed him far too much and he was determined to put emphasis on that fact. 

“I-I won't,” assured Eusine through a barrier of hot gasps. “I'm not going to stop... until we let go together.” By deepening his thrusts, he made it known that keeping such a promise was his top priority. No more words had to be said as they proceeded to communicate with actions that were getting sloppier by the second. Eusine's thrusts became erratic as their bodies continued to dance, intertwined. Wild movements became wilder until it was too late to turn back.

The sounds emitted by the wind and the swaying trees around them became muffled and all either of them could hear were the audacious moans they were sharing. Pressure was building up in both of them and the ability to hold back was becoming impossible. Before either of the young men knew it, time seemingly froze and they were suddenly too far from sanity to reach out and take hold of it. Behind sealed eyelids, they saw stars as they held onto each other as if they were afraid of falling, crying out when they released simultaneously. Words written by a poet of the highest caliber couldn't even begin to describe the sensation felt between them at that very second.

As Morty's seed spilled into Eusine's quick hand, Eusine practically filled Morty to the brim. The blond's satisfied hole clenched tightly around Eusine's wet cock as if it were trying to free it of any remaining juices. Once their orgasms ebbed away completely, they crashed back down to the world as they knew it. Time resumed and the stars of pure elation that they saw before were replaced by the stars in the night sky. 

Instead of immediately pulling apart, they rested against each other, taking in the aroma of sweat as their pounding hearts decelerated. Morty was the first one to say anything once the silence was theirs.

“Even now, after all this time, I feel like I'm in a dream when I'm with you.” The blond's voice was soft, yet raspy. He glanced at Eusine with half-lidded eyes and gave him a smile that practically took all of the energy he had left in him.

Eusine returned the smile with a slow, lazy kiss. “I can say the exact same thing... and I wouldn't have it any other way.” He rolled off of Morty and onto his back right next to the blond. Quietly, he thought of the red and brown leaves they continued to lie upon as he let them influence his next choice of words. “I guess you could say we really did enjoy the scenery.” A short giggle followed that statement.

The blond young man instantly knew what his partner meant and his smile grew wider. “I'm glad you suggested that we stay out here.” 

“Morty...” Eusine began, changing the subject as his tone turned serious. “I love you... and I promise that, soon, you won't have to wait anymore. I want you to know that.”

“You don't know how relieved that makes me,” answered Morty, reaching out to brush hair out of Eusine's face. “I love you, too... more than anything.” 

In a way, Eusine somehow felt as though he was more content now than he would be if he had Suicune right in front of him in plain view. He wasn't bothered by that fact a bit, either. The love he and Morty shared was more legendary than any mystical beast that existed and, even if he never earned the respect of Suicune, he would be okay. Morty was there for him; he was the anchor that kept him connected to a place he could call home. No matter how far his journey took him, Eusine knew he would always be with Morty to enjoy life's simplest pleasures. One day, he would end that journey and let a new chapter be born.


End file.
